Opinion Minion
Original= OM, also known as Opinion Minion, is a Cursed ego who is a troublemaker for the Lesser egos, and on occasion a serious threat. He spawned from the video The Opinion Minions. Important Events Created when the only egos around were Dark, Wilford, King, and the Author, OM was originally a 'main ego'. He lived with the others in the Treehouse (except for Author, who lived in his cabin) for a while, until more and more egos were created and things in the Treehouse got cramped. When Wilford and Dark created Egos Inc. to house the larger number of egos, Dark began to form an hierarchy and gathering powerful or useful egos to work with him in the new building. OM, as an older ego, assumed he would be taken along, but Dark, newly manifested in a suit with a more manipulative mind, told OM that he was not going to be joining the rest in Egos Inc. He would also be ousted from the Treehouse, as it was going to be the home of the Lesser egos. The Author was missing for most of the transition phase, and when he returned as the Host, he found OM in the woods where he'd been staying and offered him the use of his old cabin as his home. OM, angry and betrayed by those he thought were friends, refused to reconnect with Host, but accepted ownership of the cabin and moved in. Eventually, Sanic and Falcon were sent to join him in the new 'cursed' Clubhouse. Threatening/convincing Sanic to join him, OM took out his innate sadism and anger at being outcast on the Lesser egos for a long time. Recently, however, Falcon managed to convince Sanic to be a kinder person, and Sanic no longer assists OM in hurting others. Feeling betrayed by his 'best friend' has only added to OM's anger, and he is even more determined to harm the others. Personality OM is, as seen in his origin video, a man with cruel intentions and sadistic tendencies by nature. He believes his opinions to be the absolute truth, and often these opinions are harmful to others. OM takes pleasure in causing trouble and making things horrible for unfortunate Lesser egos who wander by the Clubhouse. Abilities OM has no supernatural abilities of his own, but he is experienced with using a gun and in hand-to-hand combat. Since moving into the Clubhouse, he has gotten good with baseball bats as well (as long as the 'baseball' is someone's skull, otherwise he's useless). Relationships Sanic Sanic, for a very long time, was OM's lackey and muscle, often assisting him in his mistreatment of other egos. While he was not kind to him, OM treated Sanic considerably better than others, including Falcon. After Sanic took the Lesser's side, OM cut ties with him and avoids Sanic's attempts to get him to change as well. The end of their friendship has only fueled his anger and feelings of betrayal. Lessers OM regularly harasses any Lesser egos, and friends of lesser egos, who stumble across the Clubhouse. On select instances, he targets someone in particular, often if they've done something to offend him or shown a sign of weakness around him. He has made it his mission to watch every video featuring an ego, in order to learn their individual weaknesses, and is not shy about using them to harm the others. Much of his hate stems from feeling betrayed and excluded from Dark's inner circle, and replaced with people much like the Lesser egos. He on his own cannot harm the main egos without major repercussions, so he settles for whoever he can access. The Host/The Author In the early days, OM and the Author were friends, bonding over their hatred for Cyndago's egos and their similarly brutal and yet childish behavior. However, the Author disappeared for months and reappeared as the Host, whom OM refused to acknowledge was his old friend. The Host, similarly, now recognized how harmful OM's behavior and opinions were to others, and did not try and get OM back into Dark's inner circle. However, Host did give his home to OM, and leaves him be despite knowing what OM does, so OM retains a bit of fondness for Host, but certainly not enough to exclude him from the list of egos OM wants revenge on. Trivia * OM kicks dogs * OM, in this normal series of events, is a complete and utter trashbag who is irredeemable. |-|Nice!OM AU= In a different universe, OM has a redemption arc where he becomes nice and an accepted member of the Lesser egos. Important Events Personality Abilities Relationships Trivia * |-|AU 2= Nickname, also known as Full Name, is ... blah blah blah description Important Events Personality Appearance Abilities Relationships Trivia * Category:Character Category:Cursed Egos Category:Mark's Egos